


Mysterious presents

by XShipperxWriterxGirlX



Category: Prison Break
Genre: F/M, Michael couldnt just abandon his family, Presents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-06 20:49:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13419366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XShipperxWriterxGirlX/pseuds/XShipperxWriterxGirlX
Summary: A mysterious person sends presents to Sara on Mikes birthday





	Mysterious presents

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys!  
> Well I had originally wanted to get this up before PBS5 came out but almost a year later her I am just finished it and uploading now so. 
> 
>  
> 
> Anyway I hope you like it :)

 

On the 25th may 2009 at 6:30am, Michael Scofield JR was born. Sara had Lincoln with her throughout the birth. Sara smiled slightly as she stood over the crib with her sleeping son. Linc had long gone, back to the scuba shop. It had been a long day for both of them. Things will never be the same for the three of them.

If it wasn't for her baby, she would have given up a long time ago. It was the only piece of Michael she had left... and now he wasn't inside of her anymore. He was open to the world... he was vulnerable, he'd grow up without his real father. She was going to have to be both parents for him. Raise him how Michael would want him to be raised. Sure, she'd have Lincoln but it wouldn't be the same.

"Sara Scofield?" A nurse asked, and Sara turned round to face her, confused. "This is for you." The nurse added, handing her a present before walking away. Presumably to go see to other patients. Sara looked down at the present in confusion, before starting to open it. Inside was some nappies, bibs and dummies. Typical baby stuff. With a little note, which read I know its not much, but it's something. I didn't know what else to get. Congratulations on your baby boy. She didn't recognise the handwriting, but they obviously knew who she was and that she had a baby. Which did worry her a little, after all she went through to finally be safe... to finally be free. She didn't know many people here in Panama. She couldn't understand who it would be. She had no family bar from Lincoln now either...

Never the less, she kept the stuff because she did need them after all.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
When Mike was one, she had a box delivered to the house she was currently living in. Which did worry her a little because barely anyone knew she was living there, and the people who did know had been and gone, or still there in Lincolns case. She was careful around people, especially since someone from the secret service could be anyone.

"Sara. What's that?" Lincoln asked, coming into the room after putting little Mike down for a nap.

"I don't know..." Sara responded, still staring at the box as Lincoln sat next to her. "I haven't been expecting anything and it's not like anyone knows we're here... as everyone that does know has been today, gave presents and then left. Linc, I don't know whether or not to open it. What if it's something dangerous? I mean I know the same happened last year when I gave birth to him, but that was in a hospital. No one brings something dangerous into a hospital... and we moved back to the states! Oh god I knew moving back was a bad idea we should have stayed in Panama” Sara explained, clearly worried, so Lincoln took the box off her.

"Sara if you're worried let me open it. It can't be that bad whatever it is inside. Besides, I've seen it all. I did see what I thought was your head in a box after all." Lincoln sort of joked and Sara glared at him. "Too soon? I'll just open the box now." He then added before opening the box and looking inside of it.

"Well?" Sara asked, staring at Lincoln. Lincoln smiled slightly before pulling what was in the box out.

"Sara it's just a couple of toys." Lincoln announced laughing slightly. "You were worried about nothing."

"Lincoln... can you blame me for being paranoid. With the life we've had... the people we lost.." Sara trailed off tearing up a little.

"Sara don't do that." Lincoln said wrapping his arm around her.

"Don't do what Linc? He wanted to be here, with me, with our son.. with you. He wanted to be 'the most over informed father in Chicago.' He wanted a life for us.. Mike is one year old.. it's been over a year since he sacrificed himself. I've never told you this, but one day we were walking on the beach, just after kellerman exonerated us. It was nice.. we were generally happy. We were talking about Mike, about our future.. it was perfect Linc.. I miss him. We were robbed and now he's dead... and it's my fault.. I killed your mother." Sara explained, starting to cry and Lincoln pulled her closer and rubbed her back.

"Sara it's going to be okay. You've got a beautiful baby boy. Michael...he'd want you to raise him properly... give him the love of two parents. He's your son. You're strong, you can do this." Lincoln explained and Sara smiled a little.

"Thanks Lincoln.. I needed to hear that."  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Mike had started walking properly at 15 months which meant nearly everywhere he wanted to walk and not be in his pram. Sara was okay with that but with such a young age comes clumsyness so, if you asked Sara, he’d eat through his shoes.

So on Mikes second birthday, Sara praised the fact that she got a pair of shoes from the mysterious present person. Sara was home alone when the parcel came- Mike was in bed tired from the days activities so she was alone when she opened the parcel. It was better that way, people ask too many questions- questions that she just didn’t know the answer too.

“Sara... where did they come from?” A voice asked and Sara’s head shot up, dropping the shoes on the floor.

“Sucre? What are you doing back here?” Sara asked confused.

“Lila left her doll.. I panicked when you didn’t open the door so I let myself in, I thought you were injured or something... but I come back to you staring at shoes? And you haven’t answered my question, where did they come from?” Sucre explained.

“That’s the thing.. I don’t actually know, every year on Mikes birthday I get a parcel with something that I actually need for him. I don’t know who sends it. There’s no note except for the day he was born. No return address, nothing.” Sara then said and Sucre sighed.

“Don’t you think it’s a little odd that every year that someone sends you something that you need for Mike on his birthday? Are they birthday presents or something? Everyone that knows you comes in person to deliver a birthday present.” Sucre asked and Sara nodded.

“I do a little, but I think a part of me is being paranoid after everything. Who I am, what I did.... who I married... but whoever is sending them isn’t harming my son in anyway, they’re not harmful. I know we’ve dealt with some twisted stuff and people in the past but they had boundaries- hell even Kellerman couldn’t kill me and he exonerated us all. He had his boundaries, I can’t imagine them being twisted enough to harm an innocent child regardless of who’s child they are.” Sara explained and Sucre nodded.

“Only if you’re sure Sara, I’d hate for you to come in harms away. I owe it to Michael to look out for you, and damn it I will Sara. You and Mike. If I feel you’re in danger I’d get you on the first plane out of this damn country and get you as far away as possible. And Linc.” Sucre said, putting his hand on her shoulder and rubbing it a little. “Anyway. I better go, Maricruz will be wondering where I got to and Lila won’t sleep without her doll... goodnight Sara.”

“Goodnight Sucre.” Sara said, watching him leave before picking the shoes up and looking at them. They were a decent pair and looked pretty expensive, whoever was sending them had some money to throw around.  
—————————————-——————————————————————————  
Mikes third birthday.. was spent in the hospital. It wasn’t very exciting for him- or anyone to be honest. Mike had started being adventurous, and whilst Sara’s back was turned for only a minute.. it took him long enough to climb on to the sofa, jump off badly and break his ankle. So instead of celebrating with everyone at home, only Mike, Sara and Lincoln celebrated in the hospital cafeteria once Mikes ankle was potted up.

“Happy birthday little man, I know today wasn’t the best birthday ever and everyone couldn’t visit but they all send their love.” Lincoln said, ruffling up Mikes hair as he did so.

“It’s okay” Mike simply said, and continued to eat his dinner.

“He’s pretty upset with himself, maybe this will teach him a lesson on not to jump off furniture when mommy’s back is turned?” Sara quizzed and Mike nodded. “Linc, I hate to ask but..” She then added before getting cut off by the kitchen staff coming out with a cake, singing happy birthday to Mike. Once the song was done, he blew out all the candles making a wish and one member of staff handed Sara a card and a knife ,whilst another took off the candles and the last went to go some plates.

“Correction, this isn’t a overly bad birthday after all. You got cake!” Linc exclaimed, cutting 3 pieces off.

“Thank you!” Mike said, smiling widely and went to hug Linc.

“Woah, what for? I only cut a piece of cake for you.” Linc said, handing Mike a plastic plate with cake on.

“For being here with me and mommy” Mike said before sitting back on his chair and proceeding to eat his slice of cake.

“Sara, what did you want before being interrupted?” Lincoln asked and Sara smiled and shook her head.

“It doesn’t matter...” Sara said before reaching on to the tray to get her piece of cake and noticing an envelope with Mike and Sara’s names on it. Curious, Sara picked up the envelope and opened it. Inside the envelope was a card for Mikes birthday and a check.

“Mommy what’s that?” Mike asked, watching Sara’s movements. The check was written with more than enough to cover Mikes medical bills. Whoever the mysterious person was, knew that Sara was going to struggle covering the bills with Sara only doing part time whilst she’s working on getting her doctors license back and other expenses.

“Um, just a card Mike.” Sara eventually said, giving Mike the card. Mike just smiled after reading the card and went back to eating his cake.

“Do you still not know who mysterious person is?” Lincoln asked quietly and Sara shook her head. “And there’s no name on the check?” He then asked, looking at it.

“Mr D.W.Martin... I don’t know any Martins.” Sara said confused, “Not with those initials... This is so weird...” She then added. “I just want to know who it is, so I can say at least thank you. Those shoes have lasted longer than any other pair of shoes Mikes had.”

“Sara you’ve got to wonder, will that check bounce? Is it dodgy money as well?” Lincoln question d and Sara sighed.

“I know what you mean Lincoln, but what am I going to do? I can’t afford Mikes medical bills by myself. The job I currently have whilst I’m getting my medical license back is barely covering daily costs” Sara groaned and started to cry... why was everything such a mess?

“Come on Sara. You’re a great doctor you’ll have your license back before you know it, a blind person could even see it. Mikes okay and I’ll help you cover the bills Sara.” Lincoln managed to say before getting cut off by Sara.

“No no Linc I couldn’t ask you to do that!” Sara said and Lincoln shook his head.

“I insist. You’re family. I’ve got the money and it’s want Michael wanted, for me to look out for you and Mike and that’s what I’m going to do. No arguments.” Lincoln insisted and Sara sighed knowing she wasn’t going to win the battle.  
————————————————————————————————————————  
The next year she had met Jacob and Sara was happy. There wasn’t a day that didn’t go by that she didn’t think of Michael, he was the love of her life after all. So when Mikes fourth birthday came, she was ready for the mysterious present that always came for Mikes birthday, she was even prepared to tell Jacob if he asked where it came from and Sara couldn’t lie.

But the day passed and there was no sign of a unknown present. It didn’t come at night, didn’t come the next day or the week after. Sara just assumed it got lost in the post or the person forgot.

But there wasn’t one for his fifth, sixth or seventh birthdays either which lead Sara to believe something happened to the person, maybe they had died which Sara couldn’t help but feel upset at the thought of as she never got to thank the person for their generosity over the years.

It wasn’t like Sara needed anything anymore. She got her license back when Mike was four, started working in a hospital again and earned a decent wage and she had Jacob with her and he earned a decent wage as well, so it’s not like they needed the mysterious present anymore they were coping, but it didn’t mean she didn’t miss it despite not knowing where it came from.  
————————————————————————————————————————  
Of course it was Michael that sent the presents! She knew that there wouldn’t be a chance that if he was still alive that he wouldn’t just abandon her and Mike like that without attempting communication no matter how much Jacob threatened him. Michael was smarter than anyone she ever knew.

“ _And then you met my husband, always and you realised he was smarter than you_ ” The last words she ever said directly to Jacob rung through her ears. She was right, Michael Scofield is the smartest man. He knew how to fabricate his death all those years ago, he beat the U.S prison service several times and even the Yemeni one. He watched over her cause he couldn’t have direct contact with her. He was always there with her even though she didn’t know it.  
He had always lived on in her heart though.

“He had to have took the present for his fourth birthday- it was a train set. I wanted to send presents for his fifth to seventh birthday but it was impossible with being in what they classed as solitary. All I could get was origami cranes out to you and you didn’t even get them cause he tossed them down the drain... I just can’t believe how big he’s gotten! My son..” Michael said happily as he watched Mike on a swing with a big smile on his face.

“Wait the train set was from you? Jacob.... he said it was from him it had just arrived a day late- on Mikes birthday than what was expected!” Sara said frowning. “Mike really loved that train set as well.” Michael wrapped his arm around her to comfort her.

“It’s okay Sara... it’s in the past now. All we need to do is focus on the future now that we’re together again we can be a family.” Michael said with a smile.

“I know.. besides this years birthday present beats anything else he’s ever gotten.” Sara said, looking at Michael.

“Are you sure he’s not annoyed I didn’t buy him anything?” Michael said looking back at her.

“Are you joking? He got his real father back, he doesn’t look like someone who is sad he looks over the moon. You are his mysterious present this year.” Sara said, gently pressing her lips onto Michaels and Michael immediately kissed her back. “Buy him an ice cream and all will be forgotten anyway” Sara then added a few seconds later after they broke the kiss.

“That, that I can do.” Michael said standing up and pulling Sara into his feet and shouting Mike over. “So kiddo, I know I didn’t buy you anything for your birthday..” Michael started before Mike hugged his legs.

“It’s okay dad... I got you.” Mike said and Sara teared up a little at how sweet the scene was in front of her.

“I know kiddo” Michael said, ruffling his hair. “But how about a birthday ice cream?” Michael asked and Mike pulled away and smiled wide.

“Let’s go dad!” Mike then said, grabbing hold of Michaels hand and leading him to the ice cream truck. For the first time in a long time, Michael felt happy and he promised to never leave his family again.


End file.
